


The problems with colour stereotyping

by Random_fan



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_fan/pseuds/Random_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ninja Storm and jungle Fury teams meet up, and in between the jokes some of them have discussions about what it's like to be stereotyped by their colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problems with colour stereotyping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmanalysis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/gifts).



> In terms of timeline this takes place long enough after Jungle Fury that Dom and Fran are back.

"So this is Jungle Karma Pizza?" Tori pulled up next to the pizza place, the other Ninja Storm Rangers were piled into the van. "You're sure this is where the Jungle Fury Rangers work Dustin?"

"Yeah, Chip comes here often, he recommends the banana and chocolate pizza by the way."

Cam looked at Dustin with a look that just said 'really?'

“Hey don’t judge it until you try it.”

Cam just shook his head at Dustin as everybody got out of the van and headed into the pizzeria.

Besides the staff the place was empty, which was good, it meant they weren’t kicking anybody out, this wasn’t a stop for pizza, it was a stop to catch up with another Ranger team. As though they could read Cam’s thoughts the Jungle Fury team came out of the kitchen.

“Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, it’s not often we get another team down here.” The teams had been organising this day for a while so everybody knew who everyone was.

“Well it’s difficult for teams to come with us what with our base being in a secret ninja school.”

“So, we’ve got pizzas cooking in the oven that will be done in a couple of minutes, so you guys want to see the actual base.”

Everybody agreed to have a look around, and they split into the groups they’d formed while talking about this. Dominic and Fran showed Dustin around, Casey showed Shane around, Tori and Lily seemed less interested in looking around and more interested in telling stories about everybody, and Hunter and Blake were learning everything about Pai Zhuq. Cam and Theo meanwhile took a seat in a booth to have a talk.

“So Cam, you’re the Green Ranger, it should but I didn’t work that out while we were talking online.”

“Yeah I get that a lot, so many people view Greens as being goofballs, I’m sure you’ve had a lot of people ask you about how you made the weapons.”

“Yeah, and there aren't even that many genius Blue Rangers, I guess it comes from the first being the smartest Ranger.” Cam gives him a look. “Ok, second smartest.”

“Green’s the same way, there’s only a few jokey one, but people like grouping things so they all lump us together. Even then there’s differences in how Xander is a joker compared to how Damon is, at least there’s only one way to be a genius.”

“Well when it comes to intelligence, but one of these days i’m gonna be a genius martial artist.”

“Touche. We at least have it better than our Reds, most of them do fit the stereotype but Shane and what you’ve told me of Casey only have that complete refusal to never give up we all have.”

“Yeah, Casey’s an interesting Red, he doesn’t even get to be a rookie Red because we were all rookies, and for most of our time as Rangers when he needed help to figure something out he’d get help from RJ, so while he was technically the leader I don’t know if he felt like it all the time. At least Rocky and Wes weren’t ever the leaders.”

“Pizza’s ready.” they both looked over to see RJ coming out of the kitchen with two pizzas which he put down next to the plates and napkins. Apparently either Dustin had discussed what pizza he wanted with RJ or a banana chocolate pizza was a specialty of RJ’s. Luckily for Cam the second pizza was a normal supreme.

Cam and Theo both got up to get some pizza as the same time as the other rangers all came out. Shane was trying to get Casey to go skateboarding with him some time, Lily and Tori were making plans for when they’d go surfing. Dominic, Fran, and Dustin were in a friendly debate about whether prose or comic books were better, and Hunter and Blake had obviously been exhausting themselves probably trying to learn some moves from RJ.

After everybody had gotten their pizzas they all went into the backroom Cam hadn’t seen that included a big table for all of them with chairs set up all around it, most of the chairs were like the ones in the restaurant except for one that was a lounge chair, Dustin went for that one but Fran and Dominic frantically got him to sit on one of the normal seats. RJ sat down in the chair and thanked Dustin for not sitting in it. Cam sat down next to Theo and Lily, who was still engrossed in conversation with Tori.

The rest of the day went by quickly, everybody seemed to have a great time and made a promise to each other to do this again some time.


End file.
